Firewall Executor
Firewall Executors are a class variant of Firewall Security that is larger, faster, and more powerful than the standard Firewall Security unit. Databrawl Battle Zone In Databrawl, Firewall Executors have 225HP. Players on the Firewall Security team have a 25% chance of spawning as one when they hit the "PLAY" button. This chance is increased to 60% if the player owns the "Brawler Booster" gamepass Weapons/Abilities Firewall Executors can use their fists, called "Firepunchers", to beat up enemies. It does 44-48 damage while having a 1 second swing speed. Additionally, they have the ability to peform an AOE "Fire Smash" attack by slamming their fists into the ground, which causes a cloud of fire to rise from the ground. It does 40-44 damage. Lorewise, Firewall Executors can also shoot a laser called a "Fire Beam" out of the hole in their face. However, this move is no longer in Databrawl's Battle Zone due to the fact that it caused the game servers to freeze. It can still be seen in Databrawl Roleplay. Alternate Types * Adorawall Executor * Reclusawall Executor * Default * Passionwall Executor * Brawnwall Executor * Cloud Guardian (Firewall Executors designated to protect Clouds.) More Facts * In the Battle Zone, Firewall Executors originally carried fully functional Fire Canisters (called "Quarantine Gas" back in the day) just like the regular Firewall units. This was changed so that instead, Executors had a Ground Smash attack that emitted fire-colored dust particles and made a noise that sounded like fire. This attack was called "Fire Smash", and it did the exact same thing that the Corruption Brawlers' Ground Smash does. Then, the Fire Smash was replaced by the Fire Beam attack. The Fire Beam was a canon "signature" Executor move before it was actually placed into the game. Initially, it seemed there were no plans to put the "signature" move into the game, but then it got into the game. However, on 23rd of August, Duncan told these beam attacks caused a massive lag in the game and replacing them would some time to do, he replaced the Fire Beam attack back to the Fire Smash (this is probably temporary). * There is a Restricted character called "Rapid Firewall Executor". Its description reads as follows: "This modified Firewall Executor can shoot Fire Beams at an alarming rate, corruptions be wary." More Images Firewall Executioner.png|Firewall Executor icon (7-16-2018 firewall executor signature move concept art).png|Concept art that DuncanDunclub drew of the Firewall Executors' signature "Fire Beam" move that dates back to July 16, 2018, which is long before it got in the game and was then removed from the game. This was before DuncanDunclub even had thoughts to put it into the game. FirewallExecutorBarrierConcept(may16-2018).png|Concept art of a Firewall Executor barrier move that never made it into the game. Dates back to around May 16, 2018. RobloxScreenShot20191026 123207034 (CLOUD GUARDIAN).png|Cloud Guardian Lnl.png|A drawing made by DuncanDunclub which depicts a Firewall Executor standing next to a freshly-killed Virus. Category:Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Firewall Security Category:Template documentation Category:Friendly